


Invitation, The

by flowerpotgirl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpotgirl/pseuds/flowerpotgirl
Summary: Donna gets an invitation to a reunion...





	Invitation, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Not mine except in my head  


* * *

The Invitation

The invitation arrived unexpectedly. The trouble with a busy life, thought Donna, was how quickly time passed and how normal milestones could so easily be forgotten.   
Could it really be 10 years since they had left? All those keen youngsters, sure that they would achieve great things and mostly destined for obscurity. She laughed - here she was, Chief of Staff to the First Lady, one half of a couple recently dubbed by the media ‘DC’s most powerful pair’ and she was thinking about failure!  
The trouble was that she still had an inner sense of failure and a lurking awareness of her lack of qualifications. No matter that she worked in one of the biggest offices in the White House - bigger than Josh’s as she frequently reminded him - that she was the First Lady’s friend and confidant, trusted by the President and surrounded by a bevy of staff. Inside she was still the dropout, the mug who had believed and trusted in a parasite and let herself be sucked dry while he got on with his life. She had overheard two interns comparing qualifications the other day and had felt sick. No matter what she achieved each day she still avoided any discussion of university or degrees and had developed an amazing knack for turning the conversation away from herself. Ironically, she knew that her education and lack of qualifications for the job she did had been widely discussed in the media and so it was hardly a secret.  
The invitation was for a reunion in a couple of weeks time. To all intents and purposes, the date could not have been better - it was the quietest time of a political year and the White House would be merely busy as opposed to the usual frantic. But Donna decided that she had better things to do then than set herself up for humiliation by a bunch of people she had not seen for years.

………………………………..................................................................................

Josh tripped over Donna’s shoes which she had abandoned when she got home. Trying to stop himself landing awkwardly as his back jarred he knocked over a pile of papers. As he shovelled them back onto the table, hoping Donna would not notice the mess, he noticed an ornate invitation. Donna had not mentioned this, he thought, as he idly scanned it. Suddenly he froze. His first thought was ’oh no, not a reunion’, but he had learnt a lot more about Donna than either of them realised and Josh, despite all his faults, was a quick learner. Reunions meant people trying to convince each other how well they had done. Most of the world would deem Donna’s job to outrank any of the other ex-pupils, but she herself would only be aware of peoples’ degrees. Josh pondered for a while before he thought he had an inkling of how to proceed. First step was to persuade Donna to go and then he needed to speak to her boss.  
‘Did you order?’ came a voice from the bedroom.  
‘Yup, be about 20 minutes.’  
‘What time is senior staffs tomorrow?’  
Donna emerged from the bedroom to find Josh watching her with an odd expression on his face.  
‘What’s up?’  
‘I found this invitation…..’  
‘Found - what by rooting through all my papers?’  
‘Like I don’t have enough of my own so I go through yours for fun.’  
‘Maybe my stuff is more interesting.’  
‘Yeah,’ he laughed, picking up the top piece of paper, ‘a discussion on sewage outlets.’  
‘That happens to be fascinating. Did you know …..?’  
‘No, stop trying to change the subject. Do you want me to come with you?’  
‘Where - to the sewage outlets?’  
‘What an offer! No, to the reunion.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Isn’t it what people do?’  
‘People ?’  
‘You know - people in a relationship. Normal couples even go out together I understand. You know, to eat food that doesn’t come in a foil container.’  
‘I didn’t know you ever ate food other than take out.’  
‘Changing the subject again. Do you want me to come to this reunion with you?’  
Donna sighed. Typical Josh to be sweet and considerate just when she wanted him to say they were far too busy for inane gatherings of people with little in common.  
‘We’re far too busy and I am sure you would hate it - there will be lots of cheese and probably Republicans. I’ll skip it.’  
‘Hey, I have been to Wisconsin and survived despite the dairy based diet. Any Republicans will be spitting ‘cos we beat them and you and I run the country.’  
‘Our bosses may have something to do with that. Anyway, I am not sure I want to re-visit school. It was hardly my finest hour. Unlike you I was not the best student.’  
‘With your memory for inane trivia I would have thought you could pass any exam. I just think it will be a perfect opportunity to show that Sarah girl how well you have done.’  
‘Sarah -oh you mean Sally Johnson. Well, she was full of herself and told me I might as well drop out as I was bound to fail, but I don’t know how you knew. I don’t remember telling you about her.’  
‘It was on the campaign - you were comparing notes with Mrs Santos on how you would like to meet girls from your past who had been bitches and rub their noses in it.’  
‘But…….You mean you listened into to what you once described as ‘silly girlie chatter’? Did you hope we might let you join in?’  
Josh dropped his eyes and a faint red tinge appeared across his cheeks.  
‘I, well, I, Look you weren’t speaking to me.’ His voice went very quiet,’ I liked to hear you and this was the only way, without getting the evil glare.’  
Donna swallowed. Sometimes he took her by surprise, when he volunteered information like this. It was still so new, this being able to talk about emotional stuff and Josh was usually only willing to, as he saw it, ’get sloppy’ after a couple of beers. Leopards and spots thought Donna. But his next comment surprised her even more.  
‘Is it the degree thing?’  
‘Yes, I suppose so. I just don’t feel I want to have Sally and her gang turning their noses up. I don’t need it.’  
‘Donnatella, you have the second best job in the country and you will be going with the man with the best job. Not to mention that he is also surrounded by security to protect him from his legion of fans.’  
‘Or to protect them from him.’  
‘No, I am not going to be distracted by banter. We are, according to the Post, DC’s hottest couple and I don’t see what any of your classmates can have done that is better than all you have achieved. How many of them have kept the country running in a social security shutdown or got judges elected or set up an international agenda for the First Lady? You can be the one to turn your nose up or, hey, we could even get the Secret Service to deal with this Sally.’  
‘OK, I’ll think about it. Going, not the agents dealing with people I don’t like bit.’  
‘And then you can come over here and I will show you why I have an enormous fan club.’  
‘3 members at last count and 2 of them in secure hospitals’, came the laughing answer. But she went over to him none the less. Sentimental Josh made her weepy, but full-of -his -own -importance -Josh had an entirely different effect.  
………………………………........................................................................... 

 

Ron Butterfield looked around the agents gathered in a small room for the briefing. They had all been with him since the previous administration and were an impressive bunch when seen all together.  
‘This morning’s discussion with the President was about Miss Moss. Although the First Lady’s Chief of Staff would not normally be considered at risk, there are some unusual factors here. Miss Moss herself has had a higher profile than previous post holders as a consequence of the Gaza bombing as well as in relation to her relationship with Mr Lyman. Mr Lyman himself has a higher profile partly following his own experiences. (Rosslyn was still difficult for Ron to say). Their respective jobs have put them in an unprecedented limelight and there has been a lot more publicity than anyone expected. I understand that Miss Moss will be returning to her home town for a reunion in 10 days, accompanied by Mr Lyman. It is anticipated that this will have high media coverage in the region. Overall, it is felt that on this trip it would be appropriate for Miss Moss to have her own detail, given certain local issues detailed on your papers and the likely high profile of her visit. ‘  
Ron allowed himself a slight smile.   
‘Those of you who know him will probably not be surprised that Mr Lyman offered to forego his detail should resources not be adequate.’ There was an answering smile on some of the faces around him at this. Some assumed it was a related to Josh’s dislike of being shadowed, but a few more astute agents caught the deeper reference to the COS’s protective nature as far as his girlfriend was concerned. They had seen him in action in the past and rumours persisted as to the reason for the relocation of a certain naval officer.  
The meeting wound up and the agents dispersed, leaving Ron and Bill, the agent now in charge of Donna’s detail for the trip.  
‘Look, Bill, between you and me, there is another consideration. I was confronted by the President, the First Lady and Josh this morning. They suggested that we were less than subtle on this trip.’  
‘What? But….’  
‘They feel that Donna is very aware of her lack of qualifications and feels a certain inferiority about it.’ Ron shook his head in disbelief. ‘I know and you know what an amazing woman she is and the respect she commands here, but some things run deep. Now, we have certain protocols and I am not suggesting anything unprofessional, but the trio of supporters this morning did wonder if we could help underline Donna’s importance should anyone doubt it.’  
‘I’ll bear it in mind.’  
‘Thanks Bill. I just feel that anyone who does her job then goes home to deal with Josh Lyman deserves all the support we can give!’  
Bill laughed then a sly smile crept across his usually expressionless face.  
‘We will need strict vetting before the reunion and that will hardly go unnoticed. Plus, both Miss Moss and Mr Lyman will be closely accompanied by their details. I think the locals will get the message by that alone.’

……………………………….....................................................................................

The party was beginning to warm up after a slow start. After 10 years it was strange to see classmates and to hear how well - or otherwise- they had done. There was, however, a subtle sense of waiting, as if the guest of honour was due to arrive at a birthday party.  
Sally Metcalf had met up with a few old friends and was feeling rather smug. Unlike them, she had a career as a computer consultant and had married a lawyer. She couldn’t believe how her companions had all settled into dull lives as secretaries or teachers or full-time mothers, which were such boring things to do. They had all married uninspiring men who were going nowhere and she found it hard to see why they seem so happy about it all.  
Then one of them - she thought it was Lucy -spoilt the moment.  
‘Do you think she is really going to come? Dave reckons the security was just a blind and she won’t come, don’t you dear?’  
‘Seems a big fuss not to turn up, but you never know. I suppose in a job like that things crop up all the time and you have to change plans.’  
‘Oh, I hope not. It’s been so long and she looks so good in the papers, it would be fantastic to see her for real.’  
Jill nudged her neighbour and muttered, ‘It’s not her I want to see…’  
Sally fumed but managed to limit her comment to ‘Well, I don’t see what all the fuss is about. It’s a good job title but I doubt there’s much power really involved. After all, the First Lady is mostly about drinking tea with important people.’  
With immaculate timing there was a sudden bustle of activity around the door and people turned to see a group of serious looking men enter the room surrounding a laughing couple. In contrast to those intent agents around them they looked relaxed and happy. Indeed they exuded a distinct impression that they were in a world made for two and the ring of sombre faces around them heightened that feeling.  
The party organiser and what seemed like half the room gravitated towards them and Donna greeted everyone with grace before introducing Josh.  
Sally gritted her teeth as she saw how many sycophants gathered around the couple, especially as she realised that half of her own group had left to join the crowd.   
Despite her words she did have an inkling that Donna Moss had a much better job than she did and her companion made Sally’s rather staid husband look even less appealing than normal. That man over there may technically be a lawyer but at the moment he looked more like a rock star surrounded as he was by a throng of over-excited women.

……………………………….....................................................................................

Donna had nearly changed her mind at least 3 times before they got to the reunion, but Josh, with unusual tact, had managed to distract her each time with teasing comments firstly about the First Lady’s agenda then cheese - eating natives and finally by a little physical play which left her flushed and breathless, but in a much better frame of mind. He seemed to have developed an uncanny ability to read her mind, all the more disturbing from a man who had missed all the signals for 8 years!  
When the car drew to a stop he leaned over and kissed her lightly, then grinned and said ‘Let’s go get that Sally girl and all these cheese-eating Republicans!’  
They made their way into the building closely flanked by agents. Donna was surprised at how close the detail had been and wondered if she was getting fanciful when the thought crossed her mind that it was as if they were afraid she was going to bolt. She had got more used to Josh’s shadows but found it strange to have her own. She understood that there were reasons for this, especially as she and Josh had created quite a stir just by being together, but was puzzled by the stress both the President and his wife had placed on the agents staying close. She felt like she was the only one missing a piece of a jigsaw but Josh had dismissed her concerns with an odd smile of his own so she would have to bide her time to solve this riddle. Instinct, and many years experience of Josh when up to something, told her that the solution was nothing to do with any security threat.  
As they arrived at the door to the party Josh bent and whispered in her ear ‘Just remember, whatever the rest of them have done with their lives, none of them work in the White House and, more importantly, none of them get to sleep with me.’  
She entered the room laughing at him and pointing out that her fan club now outnumbered his.  
She was overwhelmed by the reception they received, not least because of the almost palpable sense of awe from some people when they were introduced. Josh was at his best, looking gorgeous in his tux and adding to his fan club by the minute.   
There was one sticky minute when she was surprised by a sight of her former boyfriend. She stiffened and reached unconsciously for Josh’s hand.   
‘What?’  
‘It’s him. I didn’t know he was going to be here.’  
‘Where?’  
‘Over by the buffet table - next to the woman in the hideous mauve dress - do you think that’s his wife?’  
Josh beckoned one of the agents and spoke quietly before answering absentmindedly ‘He’s not married.’  
He immediately realised his mistake and quickly added ‘Later, I’ll tell you later.’  
Donna chatted to a girl she had once know well as she watched the agent out of the corner of her eye. With the minimum of fuss the doctor was escorted out of the party trying vainly to argue with the impassive agent. Slick and discreet and obviously planned for, she thought to herself. ‘Later’ could be an interesting discussion, although she was touched by the concern.  
As her eyes turned back to her immediate surroundings she caught sight of a woman glaring at her. Well, the years had not been kind to Sally if that miserable face was anything to go by. A rotund man stood next to her looking supercilious. They were close enough to know each other well but lacked any sense of togetherness.   
Donna knew that despite the fact that she and Josh were turned away from each other, they were both very aware of each other and their hands remained linked. After years of not touching they tended to like to keep some contact even when their attention seemed elsewhere.  
Some time later Sally approached the couple. She had been reluctant to speak to Donna, but was afraid to miss out and had convinced herself that her former classmate was only so popular because she was sleeping with the famous Josh Lyman. It was no secret Donna had worked for him and there had been suggestions in some parts of the press (not that Sally admitted to reading those kinds of papers) that she had her current job for ‘services rendered’. Well, Sally Johnson had put Donna in her place once and marrying Greg Metcalf had only served to increase Sally’s sense of her own importance, so she was convinced that she could do the same again.  
Her plan did not get off to a good start when she was met by a blank stare. Donna had spent years dealing with unfriendly Republicans and had perfected her approach to hostility.   
‘Sally Metcalf - I was Sally Johnson.’  
‘Oh, yes, I think I remember. Josh, this is Sally, sorry did you say you were Metcalf or Johnson now?’  
‘Metcalf - I was Sally Johnson,’ came out through gritted teeth. How could Donna not remember her when she had been the most popular girl in the class?  
Josh gave his agents an almost imperceptible signal as he shook the woman’s hand and smiled his ‘I’m out to get you, you lousy Republican’ smile.  
‘So what have you been doing with yourself in the past 10 years? Sally?’  
‘Well, I work as a computer consultant and I married a lawyer.’  
Josh and Donna exchanged a look which left Sally feeling excluded.   
‘See Josh a real lawyer’ laughed Donna.  
‘I’m a lawyer, I just choose to run the country rather than argue over alimony payments or corporate liability.’  
Sally’s ego deflated even more. At the end of the day, even thought they were joking, Josh did have a point. Running the country was a hard job to better.  
At that point Sally had another shock.  
An agent approached Donna and said ‘Excuse me, Miss Moss. I have the President on the phone for you.’  
Donna took the phone and turned away from the group. As she did so a couple of agents altered their position so that she was separated from the rest of the room, giving the illusion of privacy, despite all ears being tensed to hear the conversation.  
Donna laughed and spoke into the phone ‘Yes sir, I am having a great time……….. He is……….. But not too obviously. Do you need us back?…………….We were planning to stay tomorrow but………….I understand. Sure, is she there?……………………Hello ma’am……… no I can’t ….OK Helen………..she is but how did you know?………….what even Ron?’ At this point Donna shot Josh a look which promised retribution but also something else before turning back to her conversation. ‘He will……well I am sure we can come up with something appropriate. ….I’ll speak to you later. Kiss the children from me and tell Peter I found his present. Bye’  
During the few minutes Donna had taken Sally was not the only one to do a rapid reassessment of the blonde they had thought they.  
This was still Donna Moss, but one in a very different place to the one they remembered. Laughing with the leader of the free world, calling his wife Helen, sending messages to their children. She now stood apparently oblivious to the agents protecting her, holding hands with a man who glibly, and probably accurately, talked about running the country and who had barely taken his eyes off her. Here was a woman who was gracious and charming and seemed to have people eating out of her hand.  
Suddenly it dawned on Sally that not only had most of their class missed something in Donna Moss which others now saw, but that she had spurned the friendship of this now powerful woman and she would spend the rest of her life kicking herself for it.


End file.
